


The Secret Made

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: Prequel to - The Secret Revealed





	The Secret Made

“Hey nerd!” Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to walk, holding her books and binders to her chest and turning her music up louder. She turned the corner, leaving whoever was trying to call out to her behind her. She grinned as she ended up at the dance room. She skipped the rest of the way before looking around her to check and see if anyone was around. No one was and she saw the dance teacher left a note on the door.

_Lucy, the room is free today._ That was it, nothing else and she opened the door before taking her shoes off. She held them in her hand as she walked in, laying them on her bag. She set her books and binders down and took off her glasses. She grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head, setting it on her bag as well, before stripping out of her top, too. She was left in her sports bra and skirt, blonde hair up in a ponytail and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were painted a light pink and her eyes showed determination.

She bent over and pulled out her speaker, connecting her phone to the speaker and pressing play on the song. She walked backwards, bouncing and swaying to the beat as it began. She grinned as she began. At home she was trained for proper ballroom dancing, but she preferred to let loose a bit, and after class was the only time she could. She used the room nearly everyday to practice her jazz, hip hop, and lyrical dancing. That day it was lyrical. She followed her gut, just doing what she thought fit the song.

Lucy hadn’t noticed that the guy who had called after her had followed her, but the pink haired man watched her in surprise. He watched as the music went from pop to metal to, of all things, _country_. She seemed to be enjoying herself and he slowly stepped in as she began singing to the music. Her dancing was mostly fun and silly, but there were sometimes where she would do something that the pinkette hadn’t expected. She was intriguing, as he had never thought she would be before.

The boy frowned as she began to slow down, her body rocking from side to side. He hadn’t really noticed before that she was wearing practically nothing, too focused on the music she was dancing to. But when he did, he licked his lips, sitting against the wall that didn’t have a mirror. She began to mouth counts, making the boy look up to her face, noticing that she would sometimes make odd faces, having to keep himself from laughing.

She had just began dancing to her fifth song when his phone rang, alerting her to his presence. She froze, thecountry music playing in the background as the two stared at each other. He turned off his phone and her foot started tapping to the beat, as though she just couldn’t keep still.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” The boy stated and Lucy wrapped her arms around her body, turning and grabbing her shirt, not realizing that when she bent over to grab it, she gave the pinkette a perfect look up her skirt. He blushed and looked to his right, only to realize the mirror showed even more. He immediately looked down at his lap. Once she was dressed and had turned the music on low, she turned back around to face the boy.

“Natsu Dragneel, to what do I owe this pleasure?” She was still swaying to the music, but also gave him her attention. She was in the process of sliding her sweater over her clothing and Natsu frowned.

“Why do you hide?” She put her glasses on and looked at him incredulously.

“Hmm?”

He gestured vaguely at her, more than a little uncomfortable. “Your body; you could easily be popular and have all the guys in school dropping at your feet.”

She gave him a very small, barely there smile. “Maybe I don’t want _all_ the guys in school dropping at my feet. Maybe I only want _one_.” She had walked over to him and was looking down at him, wanting to question the scarf he always wore around his neck. She shook her head and Natsu could clearly see her brown eyes full of amusement.

“Who?” Her smile grew.

“Well _Mr. Popular_ , guess that’s the mystery huh?” Natsu frowned as she used that name, but she just smiled. “Don’t worry Dragneel, I’m not one of the one’s that hate you, no matter how much of an inconsiderate jerk you are to me.”

Natsu’s frown deepened as she turned around and walked back to her music, a skip in her step from tapping her foot to the beat. “What do you mean?”

She turned around and grinned at him. “Let me be a mystery, it’s safer that way, for both of us.” Lucy picked up her things, plugged her headphones back in her phone and left, smiling. _That was the best conversation I’ve had with him_.

—

It didn’t last. Less than a week later and it seemed he either forgot who she was or just didn’t care. She didn’t take it personally, knowing it was just his personality, no matter how much she wanted him to realize what he was doing to her. She really had meant what she said to him, that she only wanted one guy to to drop at her feet and fall head over heels in love with her. It wasn’t that he was inconsiderate on purpose either, at least, she didn’t think so.

He was the captain of both the football and basketball teams for Magnolia University. They seemed to have been studying the same thing, or something similar, because he was in all of her business classes. Because of this, the teachers seemed to have decided she would be the one to teach him what he missed every time. She printed an extra copy of notes each time, reworded things so he would understand, hell she would even explain things in more detail than necessary just so he could understand it.

Never once had she gotten a ‘thank you’ or a ‘sorry you have to do all this extra work’ or anything. He took the notes, went to the planned study dates _when he could,_ and let her go with a grin. Natsu knew her as _nerd_ or something of the sort, but if she was a nerd, it was his fault. She had to do extra things because of _him_. 

She went to the basketball games, as her father had started that tradition with her when she was young, and just because he couldn’t always go didn’t mean _she_ wouldn’t. Sure she brought her homework and study sheets and a million other things with her, but she still showed up and wasn’t a shut in. She danced still and tried to go out with her friends. She was going to business school for her father, so she could take over the company, but she was also double majoring in writing. She had to do extra work, make sure she had enough time in the day to do her and Natsu’s notes and still be able to sleep or go out. Lucy rarely ever went out spontaneously, however, for some reason, that night she decided to.

Natsu sat at the bar and watched the blonde girl get approached by Loke. The orange haired male was talking animatedly with her and she was responding in kind before hugging him and leaving. He felt like he should know who the blonde was and as Loke walked back, he clapped his shoulder.

“Hey man, get rejected?”

Loke grinned at Natsu. “Nah, I work for her father. Oh, she told me to tell you to meet her at six tomorrow night by the way.”

“Okay… Who is she again?”

“Fuck man, no wonder she didn’t want to come tell you herself.” Loke laughed at the dumbfounded look on his friend’s face. “Lucy. She’s in like _all_ of your classes. Ring a bell?”

“The girl who goes out of her way to get me notes?”

“She doesn’t go out of her way, the teachers made it part of her grade, the assholes.”

“You mean she’s not just some nerd?”

“Dude! She told me you saw her dancing a while ago.” Natsu looked over to find the blonde, only to see she was out in the crowd dancing with her friends. It was odd for Natsu to see, watching as her short black dress that was skin tight slid up to her ass. He bit his lip and Loke stepped in his sight. “I’m obligated to beat you up if you try to touch her.”

“Not gonna, just going to talk to her.”

The girl was giggling as the next song began to play, then began to jump and down with her friends as the beat began to play. Her dress continued to slide up the front, bunching around her thighs, and Natsu could hear her singing along to the song as he slipped through the crowd.

Her body started to sway and Natsu started to remember seeing her. She was pulled away just as Natsu reached her. _Fuck_. A brunette had her arm and was dragging her out of the crowd, the brunette turned around and was talking animatedly to Lucy. Natsu continued to step closer as the other girl groped Lucy. Lucy was shocked and took a step back, blushing and knocking the other girl’s hand away before nodding and following her out.

She paused as she heard the next song come on. She stood and swayed to the music closing her eyes. Natsu was shocked, for the second time he saw her dancing, that she could go from rock to country so quickly. He grinned as he walked up to her.

“Lucy.” He called out, and she opened her eyes. She grinned at him and he stood in front of her looking down at her.

“Loke didn’t keep my identity a secret did he?” Natsu shook his head, smiling at her as he leaned over her so he could hear her and she could hear him.

“Where ya headed?”

“Well, my friend decided to drag me to a modeling gig, which I should probably be heading to.” She began to back away and called out one last thing. “Remember six tomorrow! See ya Natsu.”

“Yeah.” He said quietly with a small smile. “I see you now, Lucy.”

—

Lucy was glad she had been raised with business as her first language, otherwise with all the modeling and writing she had been doing, plus her classes, she never would have been able to pass or help Natsu. 

That was another thing, now that she was more busy than before, he seemed to decide he wanted to get to know her better. As an apology he said, but Lucy knew better. He had that look in his eye, the one that she knew meant trouble with most guys, but Natsu never acted on it. He quickly became her best friend.

He would randomly show up at her apartment and freak her out. She would wake up and he would be in bed next to her. However, he did help her around her apartment, even going so far as to do dishes and help her clean up. She refused to let him do her laundry and he often made jokes about how he really just wanted to see her panties anyway. She would roll her eyes, shoving her and his laundry in the basket and heading to the washer.

The two became practically inseparable. Except for when he had practice and she had writing classes, then the two were on complete opposite ends of the campus. He also wasn’t allowed to go to her gigs, so when she was at a shoot, he took up boxing at the gym next to her studio. She rarely went to the games alone anymore, her father, Natsu’s father, or Natsu’s brother showing up and sitting with her. Lucy was thankful, but at the same time, it made it harder to do school work when there were breaks.

One Saturday, when Lucy had a gig, Natsu ended up having an extra practice for basketball. So he wasn’t able to answer his phone the three times she had called him. He checked his phone as he took a water break.

“Dragneel, no phones!” His coach called.

“Just a minute old man.” His eyebrows tilted in concern and confusion as he saw the three missed calls from Lucy, one after the other, before an hour later he had gotten called from an unknown number. He checked the voicemail from the unknown number.

“ _Hello, we are hoping to reach Natsu Dragneel at this number. This is Magnolia hospital and we have miss Lucy Heartfilia in the ER. As far as we could tell everything seems to be just fine, but as you are her emergency contact after her father, we are required to call you since he can not make it here. That is all, have a good day Mr. Dragneel._ ” The phone call ended and Natsu began to breathe harder in worry.

“Dragneel! I said no phones! Get your ass back out here!” Natsu turned to his coach.

“I have to go, I’m sorry!” He turned and ran out, his coach yelling after him and sending one of the players after him.

“Dude, what’s up?” The raven haired man asked as he ran along side Natsu.

“Lucy’s in the hospital.” Gray froze and nodded, stopping but yelling after Natsu.

“I’ll tell coach. Make sure she’s okay, I’ll text you later!” Natsu nodded, not stopping his running.

He ended up at the hospital quickly after that. He ran up to the front desk, asking about Lucy, and they led him to her room. She was awake and talking to the doctor as Natsu walked in, and she grinned at him.

“Hey.” She croaked. Her throat was dry and Natsu nodded at her. She looked to see him still in his practice uniform.

“Are you okay Lucy?”

“Yeah, nothing serious, just a broken leg.” Lucy gestured to her right leg under the hospital sheets, which Natsu could tell was in a cast. Natsu ground his teeth. _Nothing serious she says._

“What happened?”

“Some guy jumped me.” She said it straight and quick, not allowing herself to feel pity, even though she could clearly see the look of regret in Natsu’s eyes. She gestured at his uniform. “Do you need to get back to practice?”

“I’m not going anywhere without you Lucy.” Lucy shook her head, knowing she couldn’t argue with him. “How long are you staying here?”

The doctor she was speaking to before, spoke up then. “She can leave now, we were just waiting for someone to show up and pick her up. She has to use crutches for the next six weeks at least, then we will reevaluate.” Natsu nodded at the doctor, stepping out and letting the doctor help Lucy get dressed. When she stepped out, or rather, crutched out, she was smiling at him.

“You ready?” He asked. She nodded, giggling at the worry in his tone.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

—

Whenever Natsu was around for the next six weeks, he would carry Lucy when she needed to walk somewhere. When he wasn’t, such as when she had writing classes and he had practice, he was worried about her. She knew it probably had more to do with the guilt he was feeling than anything, but it still annoyed her to no end. She told him a few times that she felt like he was being over bearing, but he just shrugged, saying that she needed the protection. And when the cast came off and she began physical therapy he went with her to every appointment, whether he had practice or not.

It wasn’t long before his coaches got on his case about ditching practice. Natsu just waved them off, and was soon dropped from the teams. But he didn’t care, and according to Lucy that was the problem. It was the first big fight the two had.

She was doing the exercises the physical therapist had told her to do at home, sitting on the couch. “Why aren’t you going to practice Natsu? I’ll come with you if you need me to.” Lucy watched as Natsu froze, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“I’m off the team.”

“What?” She looked at him. “You’re kidding right?” She stood up from the couch she was sitting on. He shook his head as she stepped in front of him, looking up into his eyes. “Natsu, tell me this isn’t because of me.” He didn’t say anything and she gripped his arms. “Football too?” He nodded. She shook him. “Natsu! Why aren’t you upset?”

“They said I needed to stop hanging out with you, so I didn’t care when they dropped me.”

“Natsu. You should have just gone to practice! Come on, we’re getting your spots back.” She tried to yank him but he stayed put.

“No.”

She tilted her head, trying to think how to get him to go back. “At least basketball.”

“No.”

“Who am I supposed to run to after the games are over on Friday’s? Rogue? Laxus? Sting? Oh, I know, Gray.” She knew she got under his skin when he clenched his teeth.

“Fine, basketball.” She smirked at him, feeling victorious.

—

Lucy had ended up leaving the university after that year, she had taken placement tests so she could get her degrees early, then went on, becoming a full time model. She still went every Friday to the basketball games, but had moved back into her childhood home. Natsu still practiced at the gym next to her studio, so it wasn’t like they never saw each other. It was just considerably less. Then Natsu started avoiding her at the games, although she was unsure if it was on purpose or because he was chasing after some other girl who’s attentions were elsewhere.

She missed his attention, but at the same time was glad he was still going strong at the university without her. She wondered silently if he was mad at her for leaving. She knew she was just being stupid, but couldn’t help but feel that maybe he felt hurt by her leaving. Maybe he thought she didn’t want to be with him anymore. She watched his face every time their eyes met during his games, searching for any clue, but seeing only pain register in his eyes before he turned away.

Whenever she had a chance she would go dance at the old dance room. Lucy knew Natsu sometimes came and watched, but he knew her daily schedule enough to know how long she would spend there, and would always come in after she was engrossed in the dance and leave before she was slowing down. But she felt his presence and it made her feel better, especially on the days she would go to dance out the feelings. She got a lot more hate mail than fan mail, most from angry girlfriends.

She had gotten attacked four more times already, and her father was getting really concerned for her safety. She hadn’t yet had an attempt on her life, but she had gotten into some pretty dangerous situations. It was the sixth time Lucy decided to do something about it, by then it had been about two and a half years since she became a full time model.

Lucy looked at the headlines and sighed. She walked in to see her father reading the newspaper, and of course, on the front page the headline read: **Top Model Lucy Heartfilia — Attacked, Yet Again.** Her father looked at her with raised eyebrows when she groaned.

“What’s wrong dear?”

“Why is everyone getting so upset over this?” Her father chuckled.

“I’ve told you for years that you should have Loke switch to your personal bodyguard. Maybe then you wouldn’t get jumped in the middle of the street.”

Lucy shook her head, sitting across from her father at the dining table. “Well, you could be correct. Or, he could completely neglect his duty and go flirt with some girl and I would be paying him to _still_ let me get jumped. No, I’d rather find someone who wouldn’t get distracted so easily.”

“But you’re willing to have one?” Her father questioned and she shrugged.

“Well, this is about the what, _sixth_ time I’ve been attacked? I really seem to be needing one.” Her father nodded, looking at her in deep thought.

“Well, I’ll bring some men here for you to look over, maybe one of them will peak your interest.” Her father said suggestively. Lucy looked up at him with a playful glare before going over behind him and massaging his shoulders.

“Father, I’ve told you many times, I’ll fall in love when I fall in love.”

“I know dear, but I’m not getting any younger.” Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but her father’s phone rang and he put a hand out. “Hello?” She stood there waiting for him to get off, and his eyebrows raised as he looked at her. “I don’t have any openings, but my daughter could use someone like him.” Lucy’s own eyebrows raised and she looked at her dad with a look that he knew all too well. “Ah, yes, now would actually be wonderful, they could bond for a little bit before her photoshoot.” Lucy scoffed and her father grinned at her with a victorious look in his eyes. “Yes, I will see you both soon then. Goodbye.”

As he hung up the phone she shook her head. “So, who was that?”

“You’ll see, they should be here soon. I have a meeting with the man anyway, so they were already headed this way. Think about it like this darling, you take this boy as your bodyguard, or Loke.” The doorbell rang and their butler answered it. Lucy looked over at her father, shaking her head and sighing.

“We’ll see.”

The two walked out into the living room, and the first thing that caught Lucy’s eyes, was the hair. Both men had vibrant hair. The elder one had a deep red, and the younger one had a sakura pink.

“Master, princess,” the maid who walked in with the other two began. “This is sir Igneel, and his son sir—”

“Natsu.” Lucy breathed, cutting Virgo off. It had been nearly a year since she had been able to speak to him. She looked him over, her eyes landing on his own bored green-onyx colored. His scarf that used to be wrapped around his neck day in and day out, was wrapped around his head. Lucy tilted her head as she watched him disregard her as though he didn’t know who she was. 

She supposed she did look a bit different than before, being she was then twenty-one where she had only been nineteen before. He filled out too, but she would recognize that hair and those eyes anywhere. She supposed he was twenty-four, as he was twenty-one when they first met.

She bit her lip as she continued surveying him. He had a cut on his cheek and scraped knuckles. Over all he looked a bit roughed up. Natsu seemed to realize she was assessing him and stood straighter, looking back at her, recognition finally flickering in his eyes. His scowl dropped from his face, and his mouth dropped open. “Lucy.” She smiled at him sheepishly.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” He watched amusement cross her face as he stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug. “It’s been so long Luce.”

She didn’t pull away, but did look up at him. “Luce?” He smiled down at her and nodded, pulling her tighter against him.

“Well, I think this is going to work out just fine.” Igneel spoke, startling the two. They had forgotten they weren’t alone. Her father was smiling at her knowingly and if she wasn’t so happy, Lucy would have scowled at him.

“Yes, it is.”

“What exactly did my father sign me up for?” Lucy pulled away from Natsu, smiling up at him.

“You are to be my bodyguard.” He nodded and Lucy could feel his hands clench into fists at her back.

“Good, I’m getting sick and tired of hearing that you keep getting attacked, I just wish you would have gotten one sooner than this.” Lucy buried her face in his chest, taking in his unique scent that she had missed. She breathed out a content sigh.

Natsu held her, and watched as the maid from earlier came in. “Princess, miss Mirajane is on the house telephone for you.”

Lucy pulled away from Natsu and turned to face the maid. “Thank you Virgo.”

“Punishment?” Lucy shook her head and grabbed the phone from the pink haired female’s hand holding it up to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Oh Lucy, thank goodness. Please tell me you know a boy with a really nice body who can show up here with you?”_

“Umm, why?” Natsu watched her face as it contorted in confusion.

_“Sting had to cancel, I tried Loke and a million other of our male models, but they are all out of town, sick, or busy! Please, please!”_

Lucy looked over at Natsu and sighed. “I mean, my new bodyguard might work…”

Natsu perked up and looked at her with curiosity. _“Yeah? Awesome! Bring him in with you, and be here in about an hour okay?”_

Lucy affirmed with her, even though being there in an hour would be extremely early. Then she turned to Natsu. “Well, looks like _you_ get to be the male model today. Apparently everyone else is busy.”

Natsu groaned and Lucy giggled. “Do I _have_ to?”

“Yes, come on, we better head out.”

—

Lucy watched Natsu as he boxed, sitting over at the cafe the gym had. The two were out, heading to his father’s so they could get Natsu’s things. He was moving into her house, that way it was twenty-four/seven protection. Lucy was in a white bell bottom sleeved shirt, and a white skirt, one leg crossed over the other as she sipped her shake. She smiled as Natsu let out a huff, looking over at her.

She could see the frustration in his eyes. It lightened as he looked at her, his anger slowly becoming dim, and walked over to her. She held her hands out for his and he laid one in her outstretched palm. She unwrapped his hand, still seeing he split his knuckles. Lucy shook her head and looked up at him as she continued.

“Why can’t you just wear the gloves Natsu?”

He grinned at her as he responded. “Because, then I wouldn’t look all tough and scary.” Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a single chuckle. She pulled him down by his arm and rested her forehead against his.

“You don’t look tough and scary to me.” She could feel his breath on her lips and watched as his eyes darted down.

“Good. I don’t want to look scary to you.” She smiled and pulled away, feeling disappointment deep in her veins, running through like it was what her blood was made of. She felt her smile become shaky and looked down at the hand she was finishing unwrapping, not noticing the same look run across Natsu’s face.

When she was done she ran her thumb across his knuckles, feeling him take in a sharp breath. He watched her do it gently before his hand wrapped over hers and pulled her into his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around her holding her there. “Thank you Luce.”

She hummed in response and the two pulled away, walking out to his car, their hands unconsciously intertwined. The two stayed like that until they had to separate. The car ride to Natsu’s father’s house was done in a comfortable silence. When the two stepped out of the car, the door was opened by a man with black hair, whom Lucy immediately recognized.

“Zeref!” She launched herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey Lucy! How’s it been?”

She pulled back with a grin. “Great since your brother has been my bodyguard.”

Zeref smirked. “Just your bodyguard?” Natsu tilted his head.

“Of course not!” Zeref looked at his younger brother intrigued.

“Oh?”

“Yeah!” He yanked Lucy out of Zeref’s grip. “We’re best friends too.” Both Lucy and Zeref shook their heads.

“That wasn’t what your brother meant Natsu.” Another voice added.

“Hey dad!”

“Hello Igneel.”

“Natsu go upstairs and pack, I would like to talk to Lucy.” Natsu nodded, while Igneel gestured for Lucy to follow him to the living room. “So,” he began, sitting down, “has he been good?”

“He’s been great! He’s not as wild as he used to be, but he’s still Natsu.” After this, Natsu came back down, his bags had already been packed, and he stopped at the doorway of the living room.

“Lucy,” Igneel looked at her sternly. “When are you going to admit your feelings for him?”

Lucy smiled sadly and Natsu leaned in closer wanting to hear her answer. “Whenever I feel that he reciprocates them.”

“You know he does,” Zeref said, entering from the kitchen.

“Just because you two tell me, doesn’t mean it’s true. If he did feel the same, wouldn’t he have tried something already?”

“I don’t know.” Igneel said. “Would you have tried something?”

“Well, no.”

“Then don’t expect him to.”

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t have enough confidence to make the first move, I don’t want to be rejected.”

“But Lucy,” Zeref sat down beside her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. “You’ll miss him if you wait too long.”

“I know! He’s amazing! He has to have so many girls who want to be with him. What am I but just another one to him?” Natsu stepped in then.

“You’re not just another one, you’re Luce. No one can compare to you.” Lucy’s eyes darted to his, and he could see the blush clearly on her pale skin. He walked over and pulled her up. “How long have you felt this way?”

“Since before you knew I existed.”

“You mean I was who you were talking about in the dance room that day?” Her blush got deeper as she nodded. However, she was still looking in his eyes, so that was different compared to other confessions he had gotten. It made it so much better too, because he could see how sincere she was. Natsu grinned at Lucy before leaning down, putting his forehead against hers.

She bit her lip and he smiled. “Can I kiss you?” He asked lowly. His voice deep and full of need, need for the woman in front of him. She nodded and he leaned down, but before his lips touched hers, a voice cut through the room.

“Oh my!” Lucy pulled back and Natsu groaned, dropping his head onto Lucy’s shoulder in defeat. “Natsu?” He looked up to see a petite blonde woman in the doorway of the living room.

“Hello Mavis.” The two Dragneel brother’s stood about the same height, and yet their respective blonde’s were very different in height. Lucy stood almost a foot and a half taller than the elder Dragneel’s blonde, and she was looking at the girl shocked.

“Aww, did little Natsu finally get a girlfriend?” _Little?_ Lucy mouthed. He nodded with a look that said he would explain later.

Zeref cut in, a pout on his face. “Well he was about to before you cut in, love.”

“Oh.” She frowned, but Zeref walked over to Mavis, leaning down and kissing her. Natsu looked at the two with jealousy. He wanted to just be that casual with Lucy, but instead he was interrupted.

“How’s the baby doing sis?” Natsu asked, trying to change the subject. They had found out just before Natsu went to become Lucy’s bodyguard that Mavis was pregnant.

“As far as the doctors say, just fine. In about another two months, we’ll know the gender.”

“At least one of my son’s is doing his job.” Igneel grinned wickedly at Natsu and Lucy. “It’s your turn Natsu.” Lucy’s eyes widened, it seemed both of their father’s had the same idea.

“Dad, you’re gonna scare her away before I even get her.”

Lucy grinned at Natsu. “I’m not going anywhere Natsu.” She pecked his cheek before speaking again. “Besides, my father seems to have the same expectations for us.” She grimaced and Natsu gripped her chin, looking into her eyes with such love they were both overwhelmed. Lucy smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

“Honey, is Natsu still here?”

“Fuck people! Is there a reason you guys seem intent on not letting me kiss her?”

Lucy grinned at him and yanked him down. “Here.” Their lips touched and Natsu put his hands on her waist, holding her as he deepened the kiss. Not wanting to let her go after it took so long for them to get there. The two stumbled until Lucy’s back hit a wall. The two were completely in their own world then as the rest of Natsu’s family continued to watch, mouths agape. Including the baby of the family who had walked in after her mother.

One of Lucy’s hands threaded through his hair, the other pressing into Natsu’s back as though the two could literally melt together. Natsu used his grip on her hips to shove her into the wall harder and she gasped her nails digging into his scalp and back. He used the gasp to deepen the kiss again and she moaned.

Suddenly a small voice spoke up. “Should I be watching this?” Natsu and Lucy pulled apart, eyes wide as they looked for the source of the voice. Lucy blushed hard when she saw the sixteen year old girl standing there.

Lucy grinned sheepishly at Natsu. “Well, we got to kiss.”

He laughed and smiled, grabbing her hand. “Yup, and now we get to leave.” She was laughing as he ran out with his bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

—

Lucy smiled at the man underneath her. He grinned back deviously and slid his hands up her back, under her shirt. Natsu and Lucy were laying in her bed. They had been dating for seven months then, and had just gotten home from the hospital where Mavis had the baby. It was a boy whom they named August, because that was when Zeref and Mavis had met.

“Hey Natsu?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

He stopped his movement and looked at her confused. “For what?”

“Just being you.”

“Well, that’s not hard when I’m with you.” Lucy grinned and rolled over fully on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him, her hands stayed pressed to his bare chest until he flipped them, being on top of her instead. Then her hands traveled to his hair, playing with the pink spikes she loved. She moaned as he slid his tongue along her lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Natsu took it greedily, wanting more than she could give.

Lucy let him take more, whatever he wanted. His hand took its time exploring her, starting by unclasping her bra and pulling it off. She, unlike him, still had a shirt on. His other hand slid down to her waist, sliding along her panty line. His body was warm over top of hers and she sighed into his mouth in contentment. He rubbed along her hip bone a few times, making her shiver. Natsu pulled back from her mouth and she whined. But he just chuckled against her neck as he went to kiss it.

Natsu licked up the side of her neck as she tilted her head. She gave him a look that asked him what the hell he was doing. Natsu smiled against her neck when he was done, then kissed along the slope of her neck, not bothering to leave any marks there, as she would yell at him for that. Yes, it had happened before. He learned she could deal with marks from her collarbone down, only because she got too into what was going on. He learned she _especially_ liked it when he bit her collarbone, leaving a mark both above and below.

Lucy gasped, arching her upper body as Natsu did bite her collarbone, making Natsu grip her hips harder and she bucked up. “Natsu, I have a shoot tomorrow. No marks!”

“Mmm, but _Lucy_ , you taste so good.”

“No.” She said, but didn’t make any moves to stop him. He grinned and bit down harder, making her gasp again.

“Lucy,” Natsu whined, before lowering his voice to a seductive timbre. “I just wanna eat you up.” It was that, that made Lucy roll her eyes and shove him off of her.

“Natsu that doesn’t work.”

“I know. But still, it’s fun to do.”

Lucy grinned at her boyfriend before laying back on top of him, her head on his chest. “I’m tired, let’s go to sleep Natsu.”

“Fine. I guess I can wait.”

—

It was their one year anniversary, and although they couldn’t really go out, since they were keeping the relationship a secret from the public, the two still made it special. They went over and watched August so that Mavis and Zeref could go out on a date. Though the two enjoyed it, it was still hard to watch a few months old child when neither had any experience. By the time the parents got home, they found it was more of a mess than before. The couple in front of them smiled sheepishly before darting out the door and heading back to Lucy’s house.

Natsu, that morning had given Lucy a necklace and she told him he would get his present later. “So Lucy, when do I get my present?”

Lucy laughed at her boyfriend, yanking him up to her room. Lucy grinned at him as she shut the door behind them, turning the lock. She leaned against the door and pulled Natsu to her by the collar of his shirt, kissing him. Natsu gripped her waist and shoved her against the door, a nearly identical shove to the one of their first kiss.

“Natsu.” He pulled back with a semi annoyed look, but it was really only because he couldn’t keep kissing her.

“What Luce?”

“I’m your present.” Natsu tilted his head in confusion. Lucy released him and reached behind herself, a blush rising to her face. She pulled the zipper to her dress down and let it fall from her body, showing she had worn nothing underneath it. Natsu looked at her in awe, his body reacting automatically, stepping in and pulling her taut against him.

“Are you serious?” She nodded and Natsu grinned, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed. She let out a giggle as he climbed on top of her.

“Hey, this isn’t fair. You need to take off some clothes too.” He grinned as she spoke, kneeling over her and pulling his shirt off, before getting off of her to strip his pants and boxers.

“Happy?”

“No, I’m not your cat.” Natsu laughed and kissed her again as he climbed back on top of her. “Tell me how much you want me Natsu.”

Natsu looked at the girl beneath him in awe. “I want you so much it hurts,” he grabbed her hand, directing it over his heart, “right here. I want you so much that it’s hard to think straight when I’m around you, and when other guys are around you I just want to punch them and tell them that you’re mine. _Mine_. I want you to be mine so bad baby. Luce, I want you so bad.” Lucy blushed hard, and Natsu smiled at her softly. “You are so beautiful.”

Lucy’s face reddened even more as she kissed him before speaking. “Make me yours Natsu.”

His face lit up. “Are you one hundred percent sure? You can’t take it back, and I don’t want you to have any regrets.” Lucy nodded, already deciding that the pain she’s heard about would be worth it, because Natsu was smiling at her. He was being adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time, how was that even possible?

“Luce,” he began sternly, “if at any time you don’t like it, or want me to stop, you tell me okay?” Lucy nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

“I love you so much, Natsu.”

He leaned down kissing her hard. “I love you too, Lucy.” His lips trailed down to her neck and she gasped when he paused, wanting him to continue. “When’s your next shoot?”

“Two weeks from now.” Lucy said, her eyes hooded.

“Good.” Natsu went back to her neck and licked up and down the hollow, feeling the way she shuddered and clenched her thighs underneath him. When he lightly bit down, her legs wrapped around his waist, making it very hard for him to take it slow. Lucy had put her heat right over his throbbing member as he continued to suck at her neck. She moaned as he pushed her back down to the bed using his hips. He pulled away from her neck to look at her. “You need to be more careful Luce, unless you _want_ me to take you hard and fast.”

“Ah!” Her thighs clenched together as she gripped Natsu’s head, pulling him down to kiss her. He pulled back from the kiss, eliciting a whine from the blonde squirming underneath him. She watched him as he looked at her naked breasts, her nipples already hard from the cold air.

“You’re a goddess.” Lucy blushed as he said that. He leaned down taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard, making her buck, before slowing down, allowing her to get used to it.

“Natsu!” She exclaimed, her hand going between them and down their bodies. She palmed him and he grunted, falling on top of her from surprise. She squeaked.

“Fuck Lucy.” He raised himself back up and looked at her, a dangerous look in his eyes. She held his gaze and moved the hand that was in between them back to his member. Natsu growled at her, but not in a threatening way. “That feels _so_ good. Ah, keep going baby.” He started to grind into her hand. “Oh, oh fuck!” She grinned at him with a look that made him want to dominate her.

Her thumb swiped over his tip, taking the pre-cum and sliding it around, using it to lubricate his penis. Natsu was still grinding into her as he leaned down, sucking the other nipple into his mouth, harsher than he had the first time. She cried out and her hand tightened around him, causing him to gasp around her nipple. She released her hold, as he slid down her body, stopping when he reached the apex of her thighs. Natsu lightly chuckled when he saw she was on her elbows, trying to watch what he was doing.

She watched him watching her and frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just— How did I get so lucky to have you?” She smiled at him, her hand going to his hair and tugging it. She pulled him up for a chaste kiss before he slid back down, this time, his tongue slid out against her folds. He moaned. “And _fuck_ you taste so good.” She squirmed a bit, a whine spilling from her throat when he put his fingers against the bundle of nerves there with light pressure, but did nothing more. He loved making her squirm.

Lucy was red faced, whether from embarrassment, the heat developing in the room, or from the suspense of waiting, neither knew. Natsu decided that he could play with her again some other day. He looked at her with amazement, before licking up her slit. When he got to her little nub he paused, giving it extra attention.

She tried to buck her hips, gasping, but Natsu held her down. He lightly nipped her and she inhaled hard. He pulled back to look at her before sternly telling her, “stay still.” She nodded quickly, her thighs quivering as she tried hard not to move. “If you want to,” he had a smirk on his face, “you can tell me exactly what everything feels like to you.”

“Ah, Natsu!” He grinned, knowing she would talk if she wanted, and if she didn’t, oh well, he’d get her to some other time. Natsu slid one finger inside of her, trying to take it slow, but she kept clamping around him. “That feels so good Natsu!”

“Luce, baby, you need to relax so it doesn’t hurt you okay?” She looked at him confused, but nodded and her muscles released around his finger. He stuck another one in and he could tell she was trying hard not to clench, but she did for a second by accident. After that, he started pumping in and out of her, and every time he would accidentally angle towards her stomach on his way out, she would clench. She was whimpering, but not telling him to stop, so he put his mouth over her clit.

“Fuck!” Her hips bucked, but he was able to keep her down while lightly teasing her clit and finger fucking her. Her legs unconsciously spread, and Natsu slid another finger inside, curling his fingers inside of her. Finally, he slid one last finger inside of her, and she moaned. “Natsu, fuck it feels so— ah!”

“Yeah, does your pretty pussy feel good?” She started to grind on Natsu fingers, and he was internally laughing as he spoke next. “Come on Lucy, make your cunt come for me.”

She continued grinding on him but he could tell she was playfully glaring at him. “I’m not sure if I should be mad with the fact that you are attempting alliterations when we’re doing this, or proud that I’m rubbing off on you.”

Natsu smirked. “You certainly are rubbing off on me.”

“Fuck you.” She replied.

“Yup, you’re about to do that too.”

Lucy blushed, bringing her hands up to her face. “Natsu!” She whined. He had removed his fingers and slid up her body, already having his tip inside of her as he leaned over her.

“You ready baby?” Lucy looked at him, nodding before pulling him down to kiss her. He slid into her fast, stopping after he broke through her barrier. Lucy had tears coming down her face, but when Natsu tried to pull away from kissing her, she just gripped him tighter. After a minute or so, she shifted, her hips rolling where they joined with Natsu’s. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away from her. He pulled out, so it was only his tip inside of her before sliding back in.

“Natsu!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“You, ah, hurt me.” He looked at her concerned.

“What, where?”

“No, please. Hurt me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Natsu Dragneel, hurt me, grip me too hard, I don’t know, do something, I want to feel the pain too.”

“Well, fuck babe, who knew?” His hands went to her wrists and he pushed them above her head, holding her tighter than necessary. Her back arched and Natsu leaned in, capturing one of her nipples with his mouth and sucking roughly on it. She was moaning, her legs coming around his waist and pulling them together at different speeds.

Natsu went to the inside of her breasts and bit down, listening as she cried out his name. His cock throbbed inside of her and she moaned. “Natsu, you feel so good inside of me!” That just made Natsu thrust harder. “Ah, fuck! You’re so big!” He tried to go faster losing his rhythm as he realized how long he had been biting down. There would definitely be a bruise there, and he had completely forgotten, only trying to clench his teeth but instead catching her skin. Her talking to him like that was such a turn on. And the bonus was she kept talking like that. “Fuck baby, fuck. Natsu harder, I want it rougher. Make me hurt!”

One of his hands loosed her wrists, leaving both of hers in his other one. His hand traveled down her body, stopping to pinch at her nipples and twist them, listening to her cries, before continuing their journey. When they ended up by her clit, he rubbed her mercilessly. She screamed out to him, coming around him and squeezing him. But he wasn’t done with her. He kept thrusting in and out of her while holding onto her wrists. His hand continued to rub at her clit, thumb and forefinger lightly pinching at it as she rode out her orgasm. Natsu listened to her curse him and then tell him that he was amazing, laughing in his mind at the woman underneath him. His middle finger slid into her pussy with his dick and he reveled in the sounds she was making. She had barely ridden out her first orgasm when her second one came, just as Natsu’s came.

She was still gasping as he fell on top of her. He stayed inside of her for a moment before pulling out, smiling at his now sleepy girlfriend. “Thank you Natsu.”

“For what?” He frowned at the blonde. “If anything I should be thanking you.”

She giggled, obviously tired, but not as tired as she was before the shower. “For making my first time memorable, and for listening to me.”

“I love you Luce. I really do.”

“I love you too. Now kiss me again you idiot.” She said and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her sweetly before turning her away from him and holding her in his arms as they fell asleep.

—

Natsu and Lucy were out on a ‘not’ date. Even though the two were keeping their relationship a secret, because her fans were brutal, Natsu still wanted to take her out. He told her that they would go out and if someone asked them about their relationship, they would say they were just best friends. Which actually did happen very often.

Apparently they looked too in love to not be together. Also, if they weren’t together _they seriously needed to consider going out_. The two just laughed and nodded, saying they would think about it. But the worst part of it was that a lot of the girls would just hit on Natsu. Natsu just grinned and talked with them, silently laughing at his fuming girlfriend. He finally told them that they should leave and let Natsu and Lucy finish their meal.

“Luce?” He asked as he watched her stare at her food. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“You just let them flirt with you.” She pushed the food around her plate. She knew she was being overly emotional, but she truly couldn’t help it. She wiped her eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m making this such a big deal.” Lucy did know, she just didn’t know how to tell Natsu. She stood up and pushed her chair in. “I’ll be right back, I must use the restroom.”

Natsu grabbed her wrist as she passed him. “Luce, did I do something wrong?” She shook her head and walked away. When she stepped into the bathroom, she hurried to a stall, bending over and retching a bit. She wiped her mouth with the toilet paper and then put a hand to her forehead. She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a piece of gum from the clutch she had and chewed it. 

She took a deep breath and stepped out heading back to the table.

“Hey Luce, I ordered you a glass of wine.” Lucy smiled a bit.

“Thanks, but I can’t drink it.” Natsu frowned.

“I don’t get it. What did I do?” Lucy froze with her fork half way to her mouth. She set it down and then looked at her stomach, her hands shaking as they covered it. “And don’t say nothing, because it is obviously something.” A tear slid down her face as she waited for him to continue. She was afraid of what he would say, yet eager to hear it. “Lucy, I need to know so I can change it or fix it. Please tell me.”

“Natsu, it really isn’t any—”

“Lucy! That’s not true.” Lucy looked up at Natsu.

“Please, don’t yell at me. Especially not here.” Natsu stood up and shook his head.

“Fine, I’ll see you at home.”

“Natsu, no. Wait.” Natsu turned to look at her.

“Look, do you just not want to be with me anymore?”

“No! Nat—”

“Then tell me now, what it is.” Lucy began breathing harder as she began to panic. “See, that’s what I thought. Maybe I should have gone with one of the many women who were flirting with me. At least they looked at me. Until you figure out what the hell you want to tell me, we’re done.” Natsu laid jewels out on the table and walked away. Lucy watched him walk away with tears in her eyes. She gripped the table as they fell, looking down at her lap again. He had just taken her heart and stomped on it. Multiple times, then shoved the broken thing back in her chest before proceeding to break every single fiber within her. 

When she was able to stop the tears, she stood up, heading outside after trading out Natsu’s bills for her own. Lucy ground her teeth as she stepped out to see Capricorn waiting. She slid in the passenger seat instead of the back and buckled herself in.

“Can we drive around for a bit?”

“Yes miss Lucy, is there anything you would like to talk about?”

“Cap, I’m pregnant.” Capricorn, for all his stability and calmness, jerked the car off to the side, putting it in park when he got to a safe place.

“What?” Lucy cried harder. Capricorn leaned over and pulled the girl into a hug. “Lucy that’s amazing!”

“But I don’t know how to tell Natsu.”

“Ah, is that why you asked Natsu to come out tonight?” Lucy nodded. “But you didn’t get to tell him.”

“No. I got too emotional before I could. He was getting flirted with all around me and didn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t handle it. And then he kept trying to get me to tell him what he did wrong, but when I tried telling him he didn’t do anything wrong he cut me off and then jumped to conclusions and left. Natsu just left me there.” She sobbed again and Capricorn pulled away.

“We need to get you home so you can talk to him.” He pulled out of the shoulder of the street, heading into the middle of the lane, when a car came screeching around the corner fast and crashed into them.

Natsu had gone to his father’s house that night, turning his phone off and telling everyone to tell Lucy he wasn’t there if she tried to contact him. He had called Capricorn to go pick her up, knowing even though they were in a fight he didn’t want her to be hurt. He was upset that she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, when she barely looked him in the eyes anymore. He also felt stupid for breaking up with her like that. He could tell something was wrong and yet he couldn’t get over the fact she kept trying to tell him it was nothing.

It worried him especially after that night, when he didn’t hear from her. He told himself it was because he had broken up with her so she didn’t want to see him anymore, but he didn’t even get a call from her father. It had been nearly four weeks before he heard anything about her, and it was only because of his little sister’s foul language, which she never has.

“Holy shit!” She had yelled out, causing Natsu to run down the stairs in alarm.

“What’s wrong Wendy?” He saw the blue haired girl had tears in her eyes as she stared at the TV screen. She just pointed at it and Natsu watched as she turned the volume up.

_“—filia getting out of the hospital today. She had been in the ICU for two weeks, then was moved to a recovery room for two more. Ah, here they are now.”_ The screen panned to Mr. Heartfilia and his daughter walking out of the hospital. He was shielding her with his hands, but Natsu could still tell his — wait, she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore — that she was crying and holding her stomach. A lot like she had at dinner that night. The reporter walked over to them.

_“Miss Heartfilia! Is it true?”_

_“Please,”_ her father cut in. _“We aren’t in the mood for questions right now.”_

_“Just one.”_ Her father nodded. _“Is it true that you were pregnant and lost the baby?”_ Natsu froze as he watched Lucy stop, her father losing his grip on her. She fell to her knees then, hitting hard on the pavement as her father tried to grab her. She had been pregnant before whatever happened, but how?

Natsu was enraptured by the screen as it went back to the studio. The reporters going more in depth on the subject.

_“Now, we all know that miss Heartfilia was in a terrible accident after a date with her — quote — best friend.”_ One said.

_“Ah yes, Natsu Dragneel. Did you know the two went to university together?”_

_“No! They did?”_

_“Yep, apparently he was a big jerk to her for the first half of the year, then suddenly he was interested in her and was following her around everywhere. Then almost two years ago now the two were re-introduced as bodyguard and model. Definitely an interesting development. Then the night they were seen together, seemingly on a date, she ends up in a bad car accident? Suspicious don’t you think?”_

_“Do we know who the father was?”_

_“Most likely someone who was close to her, in other words, most likely Dragneel.”_

_“Ah well—”_ The TV was shut off and Natsu and Wendy both turned to see Zeref standing there.

“Lucy’s on the phone for you Natsu.”

Natsu nodded and took the phone. “Hello?”

_“Natsu?”_ Her breathy question left him shaking and he broke down.

“Lucy?”

_“Natsu.”_

“Lucy, baby, is everything okay?”

He heard her take in a sharp breath. _“Please don’t call me that.”_

Natsu froze as he realized what she was asking him. “But—”

_“Please Natsu. I need to talk to you somewhere.”_

“How about the dance room?”

_“Yeah.”_

“I’ll see you soon then.” She just hummed in response.

When he showed up he didn’t expect anything similar to what he got. She stood there, holding herself up on one of the ballet bars, tapping a foot on the ground to the music she had in her headphones. Natsu had hoped by going to the dance room it would help her. When she saw him in the mirror she turned around, not bothering to smile, and held her hand out.

Natsu put his own out, confused, and she dropped the money he had left on the table that night so long ago in his hand.

“What Lu—”

“No. You’re going to let me talk this time. Do you understand?” She sounded different. Commanding, but broken. He nodded. “Yes, I was pregnant. Yes, I lost the baby. No, I don’t need your sympathy or for you to do anything. If you’d like to still be my bodyguard fine, if not okay, but we can’t go back to the relationship we had before. That night I asked if we could talk so I could tell you that I was pregnant. Obviously it didn’t work. I kept telling you nothing was wrong, because nothing _was wrong_.” Lucy looked at him, her voice was hollow and he didn’t like it.

“I’m going back to modeling in a month, let my father know sometime before then if you’d like to stay on.” Natsu could see whatever courage she had mustered crack as she took a step and walked toward the door. “Goodbye Natsu.”

—

Natsu had tried hard to apologize, but Lucy refused his apologies. She rarely talked to him unless it was her commanding him to do something or when she got extremely emotional. She seemed to hate him, despise him. He could do nothing right, nothing was good enough, and she had a permanent snarl on her face when he was around. That’s what it seemed like to him, though Lucy was just trying not to fall apart or give in.

She wanted to just have him hold her, but she didn’t think she could take it if he broke her again, so she kept the façade up. She would sit opposite him in the car, making sure they were as far away as possible but still close enough for him to protect her. Lucy knew that Natsu could hear her when she cried herself to sleep, but he never commented on it, only apologizing again the next day again.

A few months after the day they first talked again and the two were still not back together. Natsu groaned as he felt her slide against him. Somehow, it seemed more often than not, the two were modeling together when anyone called out, and this was one of those times. Lucy slid against his crotch with her leg and then froze.

“Seriously Dragneel?” _Right,_ she had taken to calling him Dragneel instead of Natsu.

“Sorry, it’s not my choice!” He whispered it back at her and she nodded. It was taking forever before they were done, but before Natsu could rush and leave, Lucy grabbed him, making him follow her outside.

“Fuck it, I can’t take it anymore.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him hard. 

“Lucy?” He asked in confusion.

“Natsu, just shut up and kiss me.” Natsu nodded and grabbed her by her under thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. Lucy thrust her pelvis into Natsu and groaned, her hands going to the waistband of his pants and shoved them down. “I need you Natsu.”

Natsu nodded again and ripped her underwear, leaving the skirt on. He instantly sheathed himself inside of her, and she whimpered as he entered her warm cavern. “Fuck Lucy, you’re still so tight!” He rocked back and forth, in and out, shoving her against the wall harshly.

“Mmm! Natsu please.”

“Please what?”

“God fucking damn it, I need you. I can’t stay away from you.” She had tears running down her face and Natsu kissed her again, holding her hips against him as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. He turned her around and made her stand up herself, before entering her again, shoving her into the wall that way. She grunted before reaching behind her, blindly trying to find Natsu’s hands. “Come on Natsu, I know you can do better. Fuck me hard Natsu.”

Natsu took her hands in one of his own then leaned down and growled into her ear. “No. You made me wait for so long, I’m going to make you go slow.” Natsu let her hands go so she could grip the wall. He kissed her neck as he found a rhythm and then whispered against her skin. “I love you so much Lucy. You are so amazing and beautiful and, fuck, you’re just so perfect.”

Lucy whimpered as he spoke against her skin. “Natsu…”

“Come on baby, tell me you love me.”

“I love you so much Natsu.”

He began to go faster and just before they both climaxed he flipped her over and laid on the ground. He looked up at her, her breasts holding his attention as she rode him. “Lucy…”

“Natsu!”

“Fuck baby, I’m so close.” She nodded and together the two climaxed. Lucy leaned over him and laid on his chest for a moment. “Luce, I need you by my side. Please, marry me?”

She chuckled. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Fuck yes!” Lucy laughed at her now fiancé.

—

Lucy and Natsu had searched for their own house after that. It took three months to find the right one, but it was perfect. After they had found the house, they began planning the wedding.

Lucy lay on top of Natsu in their bed. “Are you excited?”

“Excited that I have to spend an entire night and day away from my beautiful fiancée, no. However, excited to have said fiancée become my beautiful wife, yes.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll go by faster than you’ll know.”

“I’ll know. Every second away from you I know.” Lucy smiled at Natsu, loving how sweet he could be. She looked over at the clock to see it was only seven in the morning. They didn’t have to separate until one.

She grinned at Natsu. “We have time for a few rounds.” He nuzzled her neck and grinned, immediately taking charge.

He decided she was right, when suddenly it was the next day and there she was, walking down the aisle, father beside her and looking beautiful as ever. She smiled at him, tears shining in her eyes as he took her hand in his. The ceremony went by quickly, the only thing Natsu really remembered was when they both said the honorary words. The reception was quick too, at least for them, throwing the bouquet and garter before high tailing it out of there and onto their honeymoon.

It was _that_ Natsu remembered the most. Most likely not for the reason you think, either.

Lucy and Natsu were walking down along the beach with their hands intertwined, Natsu every once in a while trying to shove her into the water a little bit. Lucy would squeal and run out as the waves rolled in, not wanting to feel the coldness on her feet.

When she ran out of reach of the water this time she ran into someone, and they gripped her arms. “Hey boys, look’t what we have here.” Lucy looked up shocked, but didn’t immediately yank out of his grip. “We got a girly and her gay friend.”

Lucy yanked her arm from the guys grip with a snarl. “He’s actually my _husband_ thank you very much.” The guy used his now free hand to grope her, obviously trying to piss Natsu off. Natsu growled and stepped in.

“Let her _go._ Now!”

“And if I don’t?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” The man holding her spun her around and pulled out a blade and holding it to her neck. “I said let her go.”

“Come get her, but each step you take closer and she gets the knife closer as well.” Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyes shining with trust, but also fear. Natsu nodded and took a step back, continuing as the guy loosened his grip before taking off at a run and taking him out. He quickly took out the rest of the thugs and then grabbed Lucy, taking her to the car. He called the police before driving away and heading home.

“Luce?” He helped her out of the car, noticing the slice on the right side of her neck. Natsu pulled her into his arms, holding her. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lucy shook her head, her hand going to the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head. Natsu didn’t protest, just looking at the girl confused. “Distract me Natsu. Make me forget.”

He frowned but nodded, taking her shirt off next. The two walked over to the stairs, where Natsu picked Lucy up and kissed her hard. She pulled at the waistband of his pants, and he let her unbutton them and slip them off, stepping out of them as he continued walking. As they got to their room, he laid her down, and she immediately finished stripping herself and then him.

She laid back down and spread herself out in just the way she knew Natsu liked. “Fuck me Natsu.”

He groaned as his very erect member throbbed, before climbing over top of her. Neither of them were thinking straight and he pushed himself inside of her, groaning at how tight she was around him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on a specific spot before sliding his teeth down lightly and nipping at her collarbone. She keened and arched into him, making him accidentally bite down harder, drawing blood.

“Fuck Natsu.”

“Yeah baby?”

“That feels… so good.” Natsu’s eyes clouded over with lust, his haze showing through his rough actions. He looked down at her, noticing how she was spread perfectly, not even touching him, letting him completely dominate her.

“You look so fucking hot laid out like a fucking slut underneath me Lucy.” She froze and the part of him that wasn’t taken over by lust panicked, sending words out that made her calm down. “But you’re my slut, only mine.”

Lucy watched him for a moment letting it process before she spoke to him again. “Make me your slut Natsu. You own me completely. Hurt me Natsu.”

He smiled, having learned by now that she was a masochist, and leaning down, biting her breast harder than necessary. He reached between them and rubbed her clit mercilessly, speaking to her. “Does this feel good baby?” She whined while nodding. “You’re such a good slut, doing exactly what I want and letting me do what I want to you.”

“Ah, Natsu!” She cried out, and Natsu suddenly had an idea. He pulled out and flipped her over, making her sit on her hands and knees, her ass facing him. He slapped it and she froze in shock, but then he leaned down and bit her there as well.

When he came back up he spoke to her. “Call me master today.” She nodded and Natsu thrusted into her. “Fuck, your pussy is so tight. Ah, are you my whore Lucy?”

“Yes master.” She said, breathing hard. Natsu was glad she adapted quickly, but was a little disappointed he didn’t get to mess with her masochist side any more. 

He pounded into her hard, making her fall forward. Natsu gripped her hips hard, “fuck Luce. I love you so much!” It didn’t take too long for them to finish, both screaming out the other’s name. He slid out of her before rolling to the side and pulling her to him, both falling asleep quickly.

—

“I already told you Natsu.”

“But it’s our anniversary.”

Lucy sighed. They fought about the same thing, all the time. Lucy couldn’t wear her wedding band at work since their relationship was a secret. Natsu just didn’t understand why, on one day out of the year, she couldn’t wear the band. “Look, I’ll wear it tonight when we go out alright?”

“Lucy, I just feel that you aren’t putting as much effort into this relationship as I am.” Lucy snapped her eyes to her husband, looking at him with hurt. She clenched her fists and unclenched them before bringing them to Natsu’s chest.

“I love you Natsu. So much.”

“But?”

“But I can’t wear the ring at work.”

“It’s annoying Lucy. I want to show you off, prove that I could get you.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, leaning back against the counter. “You know you have me Natsu. You have every piece of me. Don’t you get that?”

“Nope.”

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly before pulling away. “Let’s talk about this after my shoot today okay?” She had some very important news to tell her husband and if he wanted her to wear her ring that badly… Well after today, she would wear it always.


End file.
